1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices and, particularly, to a camera assembly for use in portable electronic device with a fill-in light emitting unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, are now equipped with camera modules for taking photographs. These portable electronic devices usually include a fill-in light emitting unit for providing an extra amount of light in low light conditions.
A typical camera assembly of a mobile telephone includes a lamp cover, a fill-in light emitting unit, a camera and a transparent plate. The fill-in light emitting unit can be a light emitting diode. The fill-in light emitting unit, the camera and the lamp cover are positioned in the mobile telephone. The fill-in light emitting unit is usually adjacent to the camera, and the lamp cover is positioned under the fill-in light emitting unit. The transparent plate is positioned on the fill-in light emitting unit to protect the fill-in light emitting unit from contamination. The lamp cover concentrates the light. The light emitted from the fill-in light emitting unit travels through the transparent plate and lightens the object.
At the time the image is captured, the light emitted from the fill-in light emitting unit travels through the transparent plate and lightens the object. However, the image captured has an uneven luminance distribution in appearance, because the fill-in light emitting unit is a point light source, and a central portion of the object facing the fill-in light emitting unit is brighter than other portions of the object.